Mocking Jay Killer
by Little miss innocent liar
Summary: -Set in Peeta's point of view Based off if Peeta had killed Katniss and won the Hunger Games-. Everone in the Distract hates me but I'd rather me hated then dead.


We stood in the arena filed. It was only minutes after Cato's death but the soon was already rising. I looked around confused and I said "Shouldn't there be a hovercraft picking us up?". But my question was quickly answered.

_"Attention all tributes, the previous rule change has been revoked. May the odds be ever in your favor"_

__I looked at Katniss. She looked ready to cry but she quickly wiped her tears away "There could only be one victor" she said softly. I nodded and we watched the sunrise together. It was at the beautiful color of the sunrise. I took a deep breathe in.

But...

then

_Blinding pain_

I screamed in agony. The source of the pain was in my shoulder. I looked at it, a knife was lodged in it. Katniss's knife. Tears started rolling down my cheeks and I looked at her.

Katniss was as beautiful has ever. Even with blood on her face I bet she could a beauty pageant in a heartbeat.

Heartbeat. Mine was slowly getting softer.

I felt a little prick in my neck and then everything got faster.

I ripped the knife out of my shoulder

I grabbed Katniss by her lovely black side braid

I looked into her eyes. Her beautiful, sweet eyes.

And then I slit her throat open with her own knife

Everything started to slow down

Reality hit me

I fell to my knees and crawled over to the girl on fire bleeding body. She looked at me with wide, grey eyes. They looked so betrayed. More tears started rolling down my cheeks and dropped onto Katniss's face.

"I'm sorry" I said between sobs

"I'm so sorry Katniss"

"Please forgive me"

She opened her mouth to say something and I leaned in closer to hear her. But I didn't hear anything. Instead, I heard a canon go off. Her canon. The light slowly left her eyes.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen may I represent the victor of the 74th Hunger Games, Petta Mellark!"_

__I sat there. I didn't feel like a winner. I felt dead. I wanted to be dead. I looked at Katniss's dead body and took the Mocking Jay pin off her bloody jacket. Prim would want it. The hovercraft came to pick me up and I let it. They soon tell me another hover craft will pick up Katniss's body.

I just lie there and let me fix me. I was in a capitol hospital for three hours for them to fix my leg and my shoulder. I didn't need to have anything cut off or loose any body parts.

I had made it out okay.

They soon feed me and dress me into a tux similar to the one I wore at the interviews. I sit on the tribute throne and look down at all the screaming captiol citizens. Idiots. All of them. President snow walks over to me and places the victor crown on my head with a bloody smile on his face.

He let me win

He made me kill Katniss

But what disgusts me is that I'm glad he did

When the crowing ceremony is done I have one final interview with Ceaser. He's still got blue hair. I sit down and I fake a smile. I seemed to have gotten good at that lately. We joke like the Hungers Games had never happened. I re-watch the Hunger Games like it wasn't me on the screen. I watch as I kill Katniss with a calm expression.

When the games are down he looks at me and says "Know Peeta, how did you feel when Katniss betrayed you?"

"In pain" I answer back jokingly. The crowd and Ceaser laugh and I laugh along with them.

The interview kept going smoothly.

I go in distract after distract. Smiling at the cheering crowds that hate me. After the third distract, I stopped feeling guilty that I knew there killers. After the seventh distract, I stopped feeling sorry for them. When I got home, I didn't care anymore.

I walk out of the train and see distract 12. People are looking at me funny. They thought the girl on fire, the favorite, was going to win. They wanted her to win. I was the boy that got lucky with the careers. I was supposed to die.

I walked out of the train and nobody smiles at me. They used to but not anymore. They just give me a respected nod and keep walking. Nobody was grateful. Nobody was glad that I had brought the distract more food.

Nobody

I then remembered the mocking jay pin. I reached into my pocket and looked at it. I had to give this to Prim. I walked to her house and knocked on the door. She answered. Her eyes where bright red and puffy, she had been crying. I hand the pin to her and she accepted it. Her mother soon walked over to the door and slammed it.

They hated me

Everyone hated me

I slowly walked back to my home. The bakery. I open the door and my brothers look at me like I'm about to kill them. But then they start to smile but I think there faking it. They saw what I did in the arena, they know what I could do. I walk over to them and they hug me but I can sense that they are afraid.

My father is the next one to walk into the room and he hugs me. We stand like that for five minutes before I pull away. My mother is the last one to walk in and she looks at me like I'm a different person.

"Hello Mother"I say

"Hello Peeta" She says, I can hear the fear in her voice.

"Don'y you have something to say?" I ask her.

"You did well" she says.

But all I heard was _you're a murderer _

__"Thank you" I said and I slowly walked out of the bakery.

I walked into victor village and into my home.

It was huge and I was so lonely. I slowly walked to a liquor cabinet and opened it up. I took out a bottle of red spirits. Like blood. I took a long swing of it and landed on a soft couch.

Everyone in the distract hates me

Drink

Everyone wants me dead

Drink

Everyone thinks Katniss should of won

Drink

But I'd rather be hated then dead

Drink

The bottles empty

I throw the bottle at a wall and walk over to the liquor cabinet and take out a white bottle of spirits with a white rose next to it

There could be only one victor


End file.
